plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mistyczny Słonecznik
Mistyczny Słonecznik to wariant Słonecznika występujący w Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare i Garden Warfare 2. Jest to bardzo rzadka (Garden Warfare) lub rzadka (Garden Warfare 2) postać. Posiada standardową ilość punktów zdrowia. Zadawane przez niego obrażenia należą do największych względem całej klasy. Mistyczny Słonecznik może ładować pociski i jego broń nie jest automatyczna. Tego Słonecznika odblokowuje się poprzez zebranie pięciu elementów postaci wypadających z paczek, ale tylko z Supremium pack i Spectacular Character pack. W Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 pojawia się jako postać towarzysząca Królowej Słoneczników jako medyk tego bossa. Opis w Albumie z naklejkami Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare The Mystic Flower is terribly mysterious. Some think she came from the past. Others believe she came from the future. Crazy Dave thinks she came from the leftovers in his fridge. Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Mistyczny Słonecznik jest strasznie mistyczny. Niektórzy twierdzą, że przybył tu z dawnych czasów. Inni, że z przyszłości. Szalony Dave uważa, że zrodził się z resztek jedzenia z jego lodówki. Opis w grze Przytrzymaj przycisk strzału, aby naładować atak. Każdy kolejny poziom naładowania to większe obrażenia! Wygląd 100px|right|thumb|Mistyczny Słonecznik w Garden Warfare Mistyczny Słonecznik ma głowę i płatki koloru żółtego. Zarówno na twarzy i na płatkach widoczne są symbole o niejasnym znaczeniu. Słonecznik ten emituje silne światło, które wzmacnia się podczas wystrzału i ładowania broni. Tęczówka jest koloru zielonego. Ulepszenia 250px|right *''Mysterious Reloading Technique'' – szybsze przeładowywanie *''More Mystery Power'' – więcej amunicji *''Kinectic Damage Boost'' – większe obrażenia Odblokowywanie Mistycznego Słonecznika odblokowuje się poprzez zebranie pięciu elementów postaci wypadających z paczek. W Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare elementy tej postaci wypadają tylko z Supremium pack i Spectacular Character pack. Strategia Grając jako Mistyczny Słonecznik Strategia grania Mistycznym Słonecznikiem jest podobna do tej stosowanej przy Kosmicznym Słonecznikiem. Grając nim dobrze jest atakować grupy zombie, ale ładując przy tym broń, gdyż tylko gdy jest ona w pełni naładowana, zadaje obrażenia obszarowe. Grając przeciwko Mistycznemu Słonecznikowi Z uwagi na to, że ten Słonecznik nie posiada broni automatycznej, a jego skuteczność opiera się głównie na naładowanych atakach, warto wymuszać na nim walkę na bliskim dystansie. Łącząc to ze standardowymi taktykami polegającymi na zachodzeniu od tyłu bądź boku oraz szybkim przemieszczaniem się podczas ataku, możemy dość łatwo go pokonać. Należy jednak uważać na w pełni naładowaną broń tej postaci, gdyż stanowi ona zagrożenie przez zadawanie dużych obrażeń. Wszelkie umiejętności, które ogłuszają bądź spowalniają/zamrażają przeciwników, również będą przydatne. Jeśli gramy postacią, która specjalizuje się w walce na odległość, wystarczy znaleźć osłonę, która będzie miała wystarczająco dużą wielkość, by móc uchronić przed każdym rodzajem ataku. Jednak trzeba liczyć się z tym, że Mistyczny Słonecznik będzie mógł bez większych problemów ładować swoją broń, więc gdy tylko zauważy się, że ma już ją naładowaną, należy szybko schować się za osłonę. Galeria 100px}} Ciekawostki *Zadaje największe obrażenia ze wszystkich Słoneczników. *Gdy Mistyczny Słonecznik w pełni naładuje broń, jest jednym z dwóch Słoneczników, które zadają obrażenia obszarowe. **Drugim takim Słonecznikiem jest Kosmiczny Słonecznik. Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Warianty Słonecznika Kategoria:Rośliny grywalne z Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 en:Mystic Flower